


Little Velvet Box

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Sam Series [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sam is adorable and wants everything to be perfect, everyone pitches in, except Dean... Dean is clueless, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clio comes home from a hunt to find quite the surprise waiting for her at the bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Velvet Box

Dean and Clio been out on a hunt for a couple days and were due back the next afternoon. Sam had stayed home because he "wasn't feeling the hunt this time" or at least that's what he told his brother and girlfriend. The truth was that he had stayed home to finish a couple aspects of the surprise he was working on for Clio. The finishing touch meant a trip to Crowley's office and the florist. He was dreading the Crowley part but Clio was worth it. 

He found someone to smuggle him into hell, Crowley had been there a lot lately, and when he got to the door of Crowley's throne room two demons spotted him. 

"Winchester! What's one of you doing down here, again." They snickered, drawing their blades. Sam drew his. 

"I'm here to talk to Crowley, that's all." 

"Is that so, Moose?" Sam spun quickly to see Crowley standing close behind, the guards bowed as he waved them away. "Come in then." Crowley strolled through the door to his throne, the room was full of demons and all eyes turned to Sam. "Everybody out, this is a private meeting." Crowley stated firmly and the room cleared in a matter of seconds. 

Sam put his blade back in his jacket pocket as Crowley lounged on his throne, his eyes squinted in suspicion of Sam's ulterior motive. "So Moose, what is it today? Brother dead again, pet angel not up to par, weather to cold way up by your head?" He smirked. 

"Clio." He knew that one specific word was enough to set Crowley in panic mode, and he was right. Crowley perked up and straightened to the edge of his seat. 

"What's wrong? Is she hurt, is she alive? Speak Moose, Where the bloody hell is she!" 

As much as he tried, he couldn't help crack a smile. "Calm down Crowley, she's fine. I wanted to know how you'd feel about me proposing to her." 

He was no longer suspicious but he was confused. "Are you asking my blessing?"  

"Yes, but no. You're the closest thing she has to a father and I wanted to know if you'd want to be there when I asked her." 

"So my opinion  _ doesn't _ really matter." 

"No, but I wanted to be respectful to Clio and ask anyway. She respects you for everything you've done for her, and I know she'd want you there."  

"Yes." 

"What?" Now it was Sam's turn to be confused. 

Crowley rolled his eyes and walked until he was right in front of Sam. "For some reason, she loves you. You and Squirrel, you give her family, something she never had. Go ahead and marry her, Moose. She'll say yes in a heartbeat." He held out his hand for Sam to shake, and Sam took it cautiously. 

"Thank you Crowley... Wow, now I kinda wonder what Bobby would've said." 

"Probably something along the lines of: Yee-haw, lemme get ma shotgun and some whiskey." He replied in a terrible imitation of Bobby's voice.  

"Oh, another quick question. How do you pronounce Clio's middle name and last name? 

"You're joking. You're gonna ask the girl for her hand and you can't pronounce her bloody name?" 

"It's Gaelic, Crowley. No one can pronounce it. Except her... and you, I hope." 

"Can you at least say her first name?" 

"Yeah, Cliodhna." 

"Good, her middle name is Grawn-u-ail. Her last name is O'Sullivan, it's just the old world spelling." Sam looked a little confused. "Too difficult for you Moose? let me write it out." He went to his desk and grabbed a pen and paper. He scribbled out her name in phonetics and handed it to Sam. "That easier for you?" 

"Perfect, thank you Crowley, this was all actually really nice... For you." 

"I know, I’m a saint. Now get out, enough with the sappy love story."  

"Uh, actually the guy that brought me down won't be back for a while. I thought I'd have to argue more." 

Crowley rolled his eyes again and snapped. Sam pulled out his blade and his eyes darted around the room. He was in the bunker, alone. Now for the last part of his surprise. "Cas, come here I need your help, it’s Clio."  He picked up his phone and called Clio.  

 

* * *

 

In the impala:

 

Clio's phone rang and Dean turned down the music. 

"Hey babe, how's it going." 

"Good, boring, but good."  

"If you'd have come with us you wouldn't be so bored. But, I have a surprise for you" she drawled, he could hear the smile in her voice. 

"You do? What kind of surprise?" 

"Okay well, I have two, the first one is that we finished up early and should be home in about two hours. But you'll have to wait for the second one." 

Two hours, great, he only had two hours now to finish everything. "Perfect, well I'll see you in a couple hours. I have a little something for you too." 

"Oooh what is it." 

"You, my beautiful Dove, have to wait until you get home. I have to go okay, Cas just showed up. I love you." 

"Love you too, Sammy. Tell him hi for us." 

She hung up and shoved her phone back in her pocket. "Who was Sam with?" 

"He said Castiel showed up at the bunker. That's why I said hi from both of us." 

 

* * *

 

Back at the bunker:

 

"Sam, you called. Is Clio alright?" His eyes darted around for signs of danger. 

"She’s fine. Can you help me with something." 

"Of course." He tilted his head in confusion and Sam handed him a picture of stargazer lilies. 

"I need you to go to the florist in town and buy two dozen of these. Here's my credit card, Thank you so much." 

"What's going on Sam?" 

Sam placed his hands on Castiel's shoulder and smiled widely, "Clio and Dean are coming home early from their hunt and I'm gonna propose to Clio, but I want it to be perfect." Castiel was smiling widely now too. 

"That will make Cliodhna very happy. I'll get the flowers now." With the slight flutter of wings he was gone.  

In the time Castiel was gone Sam had changed his clothes, straightened up the bunker, and decorated the entry hall with with candles and ribbon and banners. When Castiel returned, two dozen flowers in hand, he and Sam began decorating the hall with them and placed one dozen of them in a large glass vase.  

Right on time Clio came down the stairs followed by Dean. When she looked up she saw the banners and ribbons, all of the lilies, and dozens of lit red candles. In the middle of it all was Sam, wearing jeans, a white button up and a suit jacket, a smile on his face and a gleam in his eyes that she hadn't seen before. She dropped her duffle bag at the base of the stairs and her mouth fell slightly agape, "Sam, what is all this?" 

"Surprise." He stretched out his arms in a tah-dah fashion. "Do you like it?" 

"Like it? Sam's it's gorgeous, what is all this for?" Crowley stepped out from behind the wall of the library. "Crowley?" 

"hello Kitten." 

"I thought you'd want him to be here for this." He knelt down on one knee and pulled a little velvet box from his jacket. Clio's hands shot to her mouth as she felt tears begin to well in her eyes. "Clio, I have been completely entranced by you from the moment I met you and don't think that'll ever change. When I was younger I wanted to stay in college and turn my back on the hunting life forever, I am so glad Dean wouldn't let me because I would've never met you and I never would've seen truly unconditional love. Everyday you restore my faith in humanity, and everyday I love you more and more. I want to love you and protect you and be with you until we die. I'll never hurt you, or betray you." He paused, his voice starting to crack with emotion. "I wanna make you smile everyday and show you how much you mean to me. I wanna go to bed from now on knowing that I'll wake up every morning to see my beautiful wife lying next me. So, Cliodhna Granuaile O'suilleabhain-Singer, will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a small emerald ring in a silver setting. 

"Of course." She sobbed happily, Sam stood and she threw her arms around him. He tilted her head up and kissed her passionately, it was passionate and heated but it was far from rushed. "I love you Sam" 

"I love you too Dove." Around them Dean and Castiel cheered, then they heard someone snap. Everyone turned to Crowley seeing him next to a table with champagne on ice and five flutes.  

"Shall we celebrate?" Crowley questioned, holding up one of the flutes. Everyone had champagne (or whiskey) and celebrated Sam and Clio. The two were all smiles for the rest of the night, even after the excitement died down and they sat on their bed watching TV. Clio sat with her back to his chest admiring her ring, it was emerald with a silver Celtic knot band and the inside had the word 'Dove' engraved on it. 

"Sam, this ring is gorgeous. I don't even feel like this is real." She relaxed further into his chest. 

"I don't feel like you saying yes was real either." He kissed her neck, trailing down across her shoulders and back up her neck. "You are gonna be Mrs. Cliodhna Winchester." 

"I know, I can't believe it... Can I ask you something?" 

"Anything." He rested his chin on her shoulder. 

"How did you know how to pronounce my middle name and last name so well?" 

"I asked Crowley." 

"When did you do that?" 

"Earlier today, when I asked him for your hand." 

"Wait." She turned to face him, straddling his lap. "You asked Crowley for his blessing to marry me?" 

"I knew it was a custom that you wanted to follow, and you've said before that Crowley was the closest you ever had to a father. So, that's why I asked him." 

"What if he’d said no?"  

"I told him that it didn't really matter what he said, I was just asking out of respect to you."  

She laughed, “Sam Winchester. What am I gonna do with you?"  

"Well." He tenderly brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "We could always consummate our engagement. Just to make sure its official." 

She giggled, "well, I don't think that's how it works, but if we're gonna do that, we should do it a few times to make sure it works." She winked, seductively. "Oh, I told you earlier that I had a second surprise for you, and I think now is perfect. Just a sec" She hopped up from Sam's lap and rushed to her duffle bag, digging around and finally pulling out a white t-shirt box. "It's no kick ass engagement ring, but I think you'll like it." He opened the box and pulled out a paper-thin, royal blue negligée that had a slit running the length of the center all the way up to the breasts where it ended at a little black bow. "Do you like it?" 

"I love it, you even got my favorite color, but I don't think it’s gonna fit my chest." She laughed at him and climbed back onto his lap. 

"You know, It may be for you, but I kinda planned on being the one to wear it." She smiled. He pulled her tank top over her head and began slowly peppering kisses across her chest, unhooking her bra and letting it fall off her arms into his lap. Her head fell back with pleasure. 

"Why don't you go put this on, then we can consummate this engagement." He purred, his voice low and full of lust. He barely finished speaking before she was scampering off to change. 


End file.
